


How the kids were found

by cosmicgalaxyrose



Series: Starballad [1]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Major Illness, Planet Destruction, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgalaxyrose/pseuds/cosmicgalaxyrose
Summary: How Constel, Pluto, Neptune, and Luna, were each separately found and taken in.





	1. Finding Constel

Meouch groaned in annoyence. "How much longer until we get to this fucking planet?"

The TWRP boys were on a space mission. Going to a planet called ShadowToplia. A planet filled with shadow type creatures. Its rarely hit with the suns light, maybe a few times a month, making it a dark and cold planet. But, surprisingly, the people there are happy and full-hearted. The planet seemed happy and filled with happy people.

Until, they were suddenly attacked by a enemy planet, and hit with chemical bombs that immediately started to kill people and the atmosphere. The planet is dying. And the boys hope they can try and either help save the planet, or save some survivors.

Sung sighs as he flies the ship. "About another hour. Just try to be patient for a bit longer, okay? This planet is dying and we need to help it." He sets it to autopilot to hopefully try and make the ship go a bit faster.

Meouch nods, sighing. "Yeah. Okay."

Phobos nervously plays with his hair, his helmet sitting in his lap. "Is... can I maybe... step out of this mission?" He signs nervously.

Sung looks at him. "Step out?" He asks. "Why?"

Phobos sighs. "I... I can't really... handle... dead planets. Or... planets that are dying, and nearly dead. Because of... you know..."

Sung frowns, and he nods. "I do, Phobos. I'm sorry. Of course you can sit this one out. Meouch, you can too if you want."

Meouch... nods. "Yeah... okay. Thanks." He looks to Phobos, and looks down. Phobos frowns and walks over and hugs him, assuring him its alright. He smiles when his friend hugs him back.

Sung frowns still, and walks to where Havve is. "Its still crazy about all that had happened between them." He whispers to his robotic friend.

Havve nods. "Indeed, doctor. But I'm glad they are friends now. And that Phobos has learned to forgive Meouch for the accident he caused."

Sung smiles, and he nods. "Me too. Anyway... find anything about that planet?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Yes, apparently the air has gotten so bad there, that people are starting to die from just breathing it in. Its a slow and painful demise." Havve states.

Sung rubs the back of his neck. "Well... shit. How are we going to help them then? Because I-- the dumbass that I am, forgot to bring fucking gas masks."

"Well, you are a dumbass, but I was planning to go to this planet by myself."

Sung blinks in shock. "I... what? Havve, you'll die--"

"My lungs are 99% robotic, doctor." Havve reminds. "It'll take a long, long time, before that air starts to effect me."

Sung takes a few moments before he answers. "I... okay. Just... don't take too long, k? I don't want you to get hurt or short circuit." He sighs, worried.

Havve can't help but smile a bit at him. He's always cared about the wellbeing of each of them. "Okay. I won't."

\------------

Aorund an hour later, the ship finally lands on the dark, and dying planet. Havve grabs his gear, and begins to walk out as the ship door opens.

He feels a chill go up his spine when he walks out. The air is cold, like ice, and filled with death and misery. He can see a small village ahead of him, having a bit of a hard time seeing it, due to the dark fogs that surround it.

Actually, Havve was pretty much surrounded by darkness. The only thing that was a light source was the ship, and the light only went so far.

Havve started to make his way to the small village, using a flashlight to guide his way. And what he could see... made his robotic heart begin to ache.

There were... people, laying on the ground, deceased. Black ooze and blood dripping from their noses and mouths, as their pale bodies laid limp and cold on the soft, dying soil.

Woman, men, elders, teens, some children, all laying dead. It made his heart hurt in ways he couldn't even imagine.

This planet, these people, were dead. Some people might be alive, which he hopes he can find and save before they meet their fates just like some of their friends, family, and neighbors already have.

But as for this planet... there's no saving it.

Havve stopped dead when he suddenly heard... a sob. A loud, painful sob. It sounded young, like it was coming from... a child.

Not even thinking twice, Havve immediately ran in the direction of where the sob was coming from. He hopes the child is alright, he hopes he can get to them and they are still alive. If they are out in the open like this, with this deadly air, who knows how much time they have left. He starts to run even faster when he hears the sobs stop. Fearing the worst. 

When he finally makes it to where the child is, he freezes up a bit. The child is a little girl, and she's laying limp on the cold ground. He runs over, and lifts the small girl up, checking for a paulse. He prays she's alive.

And... thank god. She is. She stirs a bit, and slowly opens her eyes, looking up at Havve, as tears, blood, and black ooze are smeared on her face.

She has dark grey, almost black hair, sharp red eyes, and pale skin. Usually how most shadoians look, but a lot of people have different eye colors. She's so young as well. Maybe six or seven. She's so skinny, and weak, and pale. And very, very ill.

She's also very scared, she's shaking in pure fear. But she doesn't freak out as Havve holds her, like she knows immediately he won't harm her. If anything, she clings to him. Tightly. Desperately. Wanting him to help her.

Havve frowns. "I'm Havve Hogan," he tells her as he begins to run to the ship. "You're safe, I promise."

The girl nods, barely awake. "I-I'm... C-Constellation... b-but I go b-by... Constel..."

Havve nods, and keeps on running, trying to keep the girl awake. He fears that if she falls asleep, she might not wake back up.

When he gets to the ship, as if Sung knew, Constel is ripped from Havve's arms by him, and ran into the medical ward of the ship. Where the door closes behind him.

Havve knows Constel will be okay. He trusts Sung, and he knows that he can help her.

But... why did... he almost get mad at Sung for taking her way from him? He already feels... protective over her... and he wants to keep her safe from any kind of danger in the galaxy. He also now extremely cares about her and... loves her. Like if she's his kid.

How... why is he feeling like this? What is this feeling?

"A parental click." Phobos states as he walks over, somehow knowing how Havve is feeling.

Havve looks at him. "A what?"

"I'm not sure that is the... correct term. But what I'm saying is that something clicked when you found that girl. A parental click. Meaning you immediately start to feel like a father to her, and you want to keep her safe and loved." Phobos signs.

"A-A father?" He asks back. "I'm... this is what a father feels like...? Wanting to... keep her safe and... love her...?"

Phobos smiles. "Yes. And a mother, a aunt, or a uncle, or even a older sibling or grandparent can feel this way. Wanting to keep a child safe and show them love and happiness."

Havve nods, but he looks down. "I... I've only known her for... five minutes, though. How... how am I feeling this way...?"

Phobos places a hand on his shoulder. "Like I said, its a click. One moment you don't feel it, the next you do."

Havve nods. "I... I want to take her with us. Back home. I want to keep her safe... and... be the parent she needs. I... I could immediately tell she needs a family. The state she's in is... proves that."

Phobos nods. "Then its settled. We'll add her to our little family." He smiles.

Havve smiles back, as Meouch walks over. "So, does that make us uncles?" He asks.

Havve nods. "I... I guess so."

Meouch smiles. "Awesome. And dude, if you're worried about being a dad, don't sweat it. We'll help you. We promise. I mean-- Sung's probably gonna be the mom to her, so, you know he'll help out." He laughs.

Havve laughs as well. He also knows how motherly and caring Sung can be. So, its not TOO much of a shock if he can be like a mother-ish type figure to Constel. "True. And... thanks. That means a lot."

Meouch smiles. "Of course, man. We love you. You're our best friend." He gives him a side hug, and Havve hugs back. Phobos hugs both of them, making the two taller men chuckle and hug him back.

\------------

Around an hour later, Sung finally walks out. He pants, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow, his helmet off. "I... I managed to get the illness out. And patch her up. She's now asleep in the medical ward."

Havve nods. "Can... can I see her?"

Sung nods. "Yeah, just keep it down, please. She needs her sleep."

Havve nods, and immediately rushes to the medical ward, as Sung walks over to his other bandmates. "So... what are we going to do with Constel?"

Meouch smiles. "Havve is planning to take her in as his own. Once we get back home, he's going to adopt her."

Sung gasps, his eyes lighting up. "Oh my god! Really?!" He nearly squeals, now super happy and excited.

Phobos laughs silently. "Yes, really."

Sung is super excited. "Holy shit! We're uncles, dudes! We're uncles! And Havve's a dad!"

Phobos and Meouch laugh, agreeing with him. Meanwhile, in the medical ward, Havve is sitting in a chair next to Constel's bed, gently holding her hand as she sleeps.

After a few minutes, she begins to slowly wake up, and she looks over to Havve. She gives him a weak, small smile.

Havve smiles. "Hello. How are you feeling?"

Constel sighs. "W-Weak... tired. B-But okay..." She answers, her body is weak and in pain from the illness being extracted. That illnsess did a lot of damage to her.

Havve nods. "I... I have something... I want to ask of you."

"W-What is it?"

He takes a minute. "I... I was wanting to... ask if... you would let me take care of you, and adopt you as my daughter."

Constel is shocked a bit by his question, but she immediately begins to cry, and sits up and hugs him tightly. "Y-Yes..."

Havve smiles, and he hugs Constel back, holding her close. He's happy. So, so happy. "I love you, Constel."

Constel sniffles, and she smiles back at him. "I... I-I love you too... P-Papi..."


	2. Finding Pluto

Two months had past, and the guys all loved Constel. Havve especially, of course, since he was her father now. She was their first kid, they have never imagined that they could end up with a kid. And they did.

And they loved it so much. Constel means everything to them.

One day, Sung offered that they all can go to the huge space market, maybe to just look around, and to get some food.

Of course, the guys accepted his offer, Constel did as well, and they all piled onto the ship and took off. And within a hour, they were there.

Sung was very excited when he practically jumped off the ship, and was beaming at the direction of the parts and gears section of the market. "Hey, guys? I think I'm gonna go get some new gears first, if that's alright."

Havve nods as he walks out, holding Constel's hand. "That's fine. Me and Constel are gonna go look around. We'll catch up in a bit."

"Bye, guys!" Constel waves as her and Havve begin to walk off.

"Bye!" The three waved back, as Sung then took off, running to the parts and gears section.

Meouch chuckles, then he turns to Phobos. "Hey, you think they sell space weed here?"

Phobos blinks. "You smoke weed?"

"No, but I might smoke it if they have it." Meouch jokes. "So, do they sell it, or no?"

Phobos rolls his eyes, and begins to walk off towards the gardening section, not bothering to answer.

Meouch laughs, and starts walking another way, looking around at random things.

\------------

Sung was in a gear shop, looking at some screws and bolts. He couldn't find what he was looking for, exactly. He was looking for a cosmic screw. Which are expensive, but so worth buying. They are a hundred times better and stronger then normal screws. And they wouldn't get damaged if he put them into the ship

And yet, he couldn't find them. Which frustrated him a bit, but he kept his cool. He usually does.

"Can't find the right screw?"

He jumped, immediately turning around. There was a small young boy, maybe around six, with brown messy hair, gray eyes, and old baggy clothes.

Sung nods. "Yeah. I'm looking for cosmic screws."

The boy nods, and he looks around as well. Sung just goes back to looking, thinking the boy was just curious and asked him a small question.

"Here it is!" The boy cheered, and picked up a little box of cosmic screws, they were well hidden under small boxes of normal screws. The boy holds the box up to Sung. "Here you go, sir."

Sung smiles. "Thanks!" He takes the box of screws. "Shit, I've spent the last twenty minutes looking for these. Thanks, kid." He ruffles the boys hair, making the boy giggle.

"You're welcome, sir." He smiles. "I'm Pluto. What's your name?"

"Doctor Sung." Sung states, smiling.

Pluto smiles. "That's a cool name."

Sung snorts. "Thanks, kid. Hey, if its cool to ask, where is your mom and dad? Shouldn't they be here with you?"

At the mention of his parents, Pluto looks down. "I... I don't have parents."

Sung frowns. "You don't?"

Pluto shakes his head. "Nope." He wipes his eyes.

Sung immediately feels bad for Pluto. "I-I... I'm so sorry..."

Pluto shrugs. "Its okay." He's silent for a few minutes. "Um... I have to go now. The vendors here don't like me. They think I steal."

Sung nods. "I... okay. It was nice to meet you, though, Pluto."

Pluto smiles. "It was nice to meet you too, Sung. See ya." And with that, Pluto takes off running, out of the marketplace and into a back alley.

Sung watches him run off. A part of him wants to chace after him. To make sure he's okay and safe.

Meouch, who was walking over, saw Sung's concerned expression, and frowned. "You okay, Doc?"

Sung nods, looking down and clearing his throat. "Yeah I-- I'm fine."

Meouch frowns more. "Sung. You're shit at lying. What's wrong?"

Sung sighs. "I... I was talking to a boy. His name is Pluto. He's around... six maybe. A year younger then Constel. Anyway, the poor kid doesn't have parents."

Meouch feels his heart break a bit. "That fucking sucks, man. You said he's six? Shit. That's young."

Sung nods. "It is. And I'm worried about him now. He just bid me farewell and ran down the back alley."

"Does he have any other family?" Meouch asks. "Maybe he lives with someone."

"It didn't look like he did. He's starved. And his clothes are ragged and baggy." Sung stated.

"Well, there are a ton of poor people here. Wouldn't be all that much of a shock if he was being raised in a poor household." Meouch reminds.

"Yeah... but... still I..." Sung trails off, looking down. He's very, very concerned about Pluto.

Meouch sighs. "Look, if its bugging you that much, how about you go look for Pluto, and make sure he's okay. And if he's not, then..."

"Then?"

He sighs. "I'm... ask him if he wants to come with you, I guess."

Sung blinks.  "Ask him... to come with me..?"

Meouch nods. "Yep. If he's alone, he needs a family."

Sung nods as well. "I... okay." With that, he drops his things, even the box of cosmic screws, and starts running down the alleyway.

Meouch picks up the stuff, and pays for it all himself, knowing Sung is going to want these.

\------------

Sung is now walking slowly down the alleyway, looking around for any sign of Pluto. He's even asked a homeless man if he had seen him, and he hadn't.

That made Sung worry a bit. He hopes Pluto is okay, but there's also the chance he's going in the wrong direction.

That is, until, he sees Pluto walking down the alleyway, with a small brown backpack on. He's walking in Sung direction.

Pluto freezes a bit when he sees Sung. "Sung? What're you doing back here?"

"I-I was looking for you. I was worried." He answers.

"Worried?" Pluto asks. "Why?"

Sung sighs. "I... you said you didn't have a family. And I saw you run to an alley, and I just... are you alone, kid? Are you by yourself?"

Pluto looks down, and... starts to softly cry. He falls to his knees, and cries his little heart out. Just by him crying like this, the obvious answer is yes.

Sung frowns, and he walks over and kneels down, hugging the boy close. "I'm so, so sorry..."

Pluto clings to Sung, sobbing now hysterically. "I-It wasn't fair! It wasn't! My planet was in a-a chemical war, and I was t-taken away from my mom! I was forced to g-go-- I--"

"Wait a second," Sung interrupts gently. "You said your planet was in a war? Which planet are you from?"

Pluto sniffles. "S-Steamioplali."

Sung freezes when he hears that. Steamiopali. The planet filled with tinkers, gadget makers, and engineers. It was a very, very small planet, possibly the size of the planet Pluto, but it was a really good and happy planet.

Which is really sad, because they had gotten caught up in a war. Even if all the people on that small planet could have the ability to make weapons to defend themselves, the war was already so bad and deadly, that they didn't have time to.

Many were killed, but a ton had escaped. Mostly woman and children. A neighboring planet had decided to help, by sending escape pods, and taking the woman and children to new locations.

But as good as it seemed, it was also heartless, because the orphans were ditched on random planets, while the kids who survived with their mothers got to go to a new home.

And Pluto must've been ditched, because his mother didn't make it. Making him an orphan.

Sung sniffles, and hugs Pluto closer. "I'm so, so, so sorry..."

Pluto sobs for a while, until his sobs die down to sniffles and hiccups, as he still clings to Sung.

Sung rubs his back, and holds him close for a long time, until he pulls back a bit, and looks down at him. "Would... would you like... to come with me?" He asks.

Pluto looks up, his eyes red from crying. "W-What..?"

"Come with me. As in... I'll take care of you and raise you. You need a family, kid. And... I want to give you a family." Sung smiles.

Pluto doesn't know what to say, he starts to cry again, but its because he's happy. He hugs Sung even tighter, crying of joy.

Sung smiles, and kisses his head, hugging him closer. "I love you, Pluto."

Pluto sniffles. "I... I love you too... Dad..."


	3. Finding Neptune

Around a month later, it was the day to go to Ladyworld. They had picked a certain day, once every few months, to take a trip to Ladyworld. It takes a while to get there, and to get back, but its totally worth it.

The day they arrive, Sung is super excited to show his son and niece one of his-- if not his only-- favourite planets of all time!

"Come on! Come on!" Sung exclaimed as he got off the ship.

"Coming, Dad!" Pluto smiles, as he runs off the ship, while Constel puts on her scarf and follows. Both of them gasp when they walk out. Ladyworld is so... so... beautiful. Its absaloutly beautiful. 

"Wow..." They whisper, in total awe at what they see.

Sung laughs. "Right?! Look at his place! Its gorgeous!"

"It is pretty amazing," Meouch admits as he walks off the ship.

Havve and Phobos get off last, and Havve immediately walks over to Constel and lifts her up in his arms, smiling when she giggles and hugs him back.

Sung sees this, and immediately lifts up Pluto. He snorts. "Dad? Why are you--"

"To prove I'm the best dad." Sung states, sending a playful glare to Havve. Ever since he had adopted Pluto, there was a joke rivalry between Havve and him, on who could be the best dad. It was all fun and games, nothing extreme or mean.

Havve glares. "Doctor. We've discussed this. I am the best father."

"Nu-uh! I am!" Sung shouts, holding his son up in the air. "Look at my boy! He say I am best dad! Right?!"

Pluto laughs. "Right! Sung is the best dad!"

"No h-he isn't!" Constel argues. "Papi is!"

"Bullshit!" Sung shoots back.

"Hey! Watch your fucking mouth!" Havve snaps.

Meouch laughs. "Oh dear god. Not again. We just got to Ladyworld, guys. Come on."

Phobos giggles silently, before signing to Meouch. "I'm going to go into the small town nearby and go to that one florist I like. I want to see if they have any new flower seeds." He states. "Is it okay if I leave for a bit?"

Meouch nods. "Sure, dude. Just don't be surprised if you come back and see Sung possibly murdered by Havve." He jokes.

Phobos sighs. "Please keep that from happening. And okay, I'll be back later. Bye." He waves them all goodbye and starts to walk down the dirt road.

\------------

It takes a bit to walk to the flower shop. Around twenty minutes in walking distance. But Phobos doesn't mind. He loves to walk. He prefers to walk to places more then anything.

He smiles and waves to familiar faces as he walks by, even communicating with a few old friends too. Nothing seemed wrong in this small town.

Until, he was around a block away from the shop, he noticed something. 

There was a small boy, sitting on a street bunch, crying into his hands as people just-- walked by and ignored him. The boy had soft blue hair, light blue eyes, and blue freckles on his face. He's young. Five at the latest.

He looked a bit beaten up, and he was in total hysterics. It angered Phobos on how people just-- walked by like nothing was wrong. What is wrong with people?

He immediately ran over to the boy, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey... are you okay?" He signs, praying the boy knows it.

The boy shakes his head. "N-No! My mommy and daddy are dead! My whole planet is dead! Everyone I know and loved is gone!" He sobs loudly.

Phobos freezes up a bit at hearing that. He can relate to his pain immediately. Of course, he was around twenty-two when his planet died, and he never really knew his father, but he knew his mother. And... it hurt worse then anything in the galaxy when he lost her. When he lost everyone.

He knows this boys pain. He does. And he feels horrible for him.

"I'm... I'm so, so sorry..." Phobos signs slowly, taking a seat next to the boy. "Which... planet was it? If I can ask." He asks gently.

The boy hiccups. "A-Auquaina. The s-small planet behind Neptune."

Phobos goes pale. That planet... just a week ago. It was a water and ice planet, and the people there spoke some Icelandic, which is a earth language.

The planet had died to a strange illness and bacteria that was carried there by travelers. It was killing everyone and everything in its path. Leaving people having to suffer as their bodies began to slowly and painfully die.

Just like that planet. That took weeks if not a few months to die, just like everyone on it.

The question is, though, how did this boy get to here? There was no recorded survivors, so... how did he manage to survive and get here?

Phobos looks up at the boy, taking off his helmet, revealing his baige skin, black and green eyes, and soft blonde hair that's being held up in a lose ponytail.

He sets his helmet down, and takes the boys hands. He looks at him, tears in his own eyes.

"How?" He mouths. "How did you manage to escape?"

The boy sniffles. "M-My mommy put me on a-a escape pod. And she had it send me to here. My daddy died a few months ago."

Phobos sobs silently. "I-I'm so sorry. What's your name, if I can ask?"

"N-Neptune," he wipes his eyes. "W-What's yours..?"

"Lord Phobos." Phobos states, wiping his own eyes. "A-Again... I'm so, so sorry..."

Neptune sniffles. "I-Its okay. My mom was g-going to die anyway if she escaped when me. She was really sick. And she... she was dying of a broken heart. My dad dying made her life go down..."

Phobos frowns. He doesn't know what to say, honestly. And he's been in his position before. But even then he didn't know what to say about what happened.

Neptune sobs. "I-I'm just... I'm scared now... I... I don't have anyone... I... I'm alone..."

Phobos frowned more, and looked down. Thinking to himself for a couple of minutes. Until a idea comes into his mind, and he looks to Neptune.

"Would... you like to come with me...?" He signs.

"C-Come... with you...?" Neptune asks.

He nods. "Yes. I can take you in and raise you. My two of my best friends have kids already, so you won't even be the only kid. And... I understand your pain, Neptune. I lost my planet too. And I want to help you."

Neptune looks down for a few moments, thinking to himself. The silence makes Phobos start to worry a bit.

But when Neptune nods, sobbing again, and hugs him tightly, Phobos knows this means 'yes'.

Phobos smiles sadly, and puts back on his helmet before gently lifting Neptune up, holding him close, as he starts to walk back.

\------------

When Phobos makes it back, Neptune is fast asleep in his arms, having cried himself to sleep.

Meouch, who is smoking a cigar while watching Pluto and Constel run around, looks to Phobos and gasps in shock, dropping his cigar. "Holy shit!"

Phobos shushes him. "He's asleep!" He taps on the ground in Morse with his foot.

"I can see that but-- why do you have a kid with you? You said you were going to a flower shop, and yet you come back with a kid. Is that shop also selling kids?" Meouch asks, joking on last part.

Phobos sighs. "I'll explain in a minute, just let me go set him down. Where is Sung and Havve, by the way?" He taps again, then walks onto the ship to set Neptune down on the couch.

Meouch waits for him to get back before he answers. "Sung and Havve had to go help a old friend of theirs. Now answer my question, why do you have a kid?"

Phobos takes off his helmet, running a hand through his hair. 

"I... I found him crying on a street bench, about a block away from the flower shop." He begins. "He's from the planet... Auquaina.."

Meouch goes silent. "Holy shit..." Is all he can say.

"Yeah, he's the only survivor. From what he told me, his mother had put him into an escape pod and sent him here. To Ladyworld. And he's been on his own for a few days. And... I had to take him in, Meouch. I had to... we... we share similar pain and emotions..."

Meouch frowned when he saw his friend begin to cry, and he walks over and hugs him close. Feeling tears burn in his own eyes.

Him hearing Phobos cry always breaks his heart and soul. Especially because of this. Its his fault Phobos is like this, that he feels these horrible emotions. He always tells Phobos he forgives himself, just like he forgave him.

But... he doesn't. And he probably never will.

He sighs. "I'm so sorry, man. That sucks. It does. But I'm happy you decided to help him."

Phobos nods, wiping his eyes and pulling back. "Y-Yeah..." He signs shakily. "I am too..."

"D-Daddy..?"

Phobos and Meouch turn to Neptune, who is walking out of the ship, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Why are you crying..?"

Phobos is in shock that Neptune just called him his dad, but he shake a his head and walks over and hugs him close. "Doesn't matter. I'm okay. I promise."

Neptune nods, and hugs him tightly. "I love you, Daddy.."

Phobos smiles. "I love you too."


	4. Finding Luna

Two weeks have passed, and Meouch has been starting to feel... jealous. He's happy for his friend's, who are like brothers to him, and for his niece and nephews, but he can't help but feel... jealous.

That Sung, Havve, and Phobos have all been able to find a kid, and take them in. Of course, all the kids have had bad things happen to them, and they needed a new home and family. And he loves the kids, he does, he would die for any of them, but still... he can't help but feel bad or even a little bit upset that he's not a father as well.

He's snapped out of his thoughts when Sung taps him on the shoulder. He looks at him. "Hm? Sorry, what did you say? I wasn't listening."

"I said; do you still want to go to the space market with me in the morning? I'm leaving at around 9am. So it's cool if you don't want to." Sung assures.

Meouch shakes his head. "Nah, I'll go. I've got nothing better to do, anyways..." He looks down, taking a small drag from his cigar.

Sung frowns. "Meocuh, are you okay? You've been acting kinda... off, these past two weeks and I'm sorta worried."

Meouch nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, okay? Worry about your kid." He smiles a bit.

Sung pouts. "Meouch. I'm going to worry about you. Just because I have a kid now, doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry about you. But if you say that you're okay, I believe you." He smiles and even gives Meouch a little kiss on the head and walks off.

"Ah-- dude that's gay!" Meouch tries to sound angry, wiping the spot where he kissed him.

"Its only gay if you make it gay! I was just giving you a little friend kiss!" Sung shouts back.

Meouch laughs, as Havve steps in. "I bet you say that to Dylan all the time." He says, causing Meouch to nearly scream in laughter.

"Havve! Fuck you!" Sung screams he's possibly blushing red. "We're not even together!"

Havve snorts. "But you know you want to be."

Sung just storms up to his room, causing Havve to laugh so hard he nearly short circuts, and Meouch is wheezing from laughing, starting to feel a tad better.

\------------

The next morning, Meouch and Sung were at the space market, looking for the usual food and other things they buy here. Meouch is still having that thought, and he can't stop thinking about it.

Sung notices his mood change, but doesn't say anything. He tells him he's going to go look for some more gears, and maybe a few things for the kids, and he walks off.

Meouch starts to look at random shit, walking around, not doing anything really.

Until, he hears a loud scream from a few feet away, and he turns around, to see a vendor beating the absaloute shit out of a little girl.

"Little shit! Thinking you can steal from me?! I'll kill you!" He screams as he smacks and hits her.

She looks so young, maybe four. She has dark navy blue hair, golden yellow eyes, and is very pale and thin. She's screaming, sobbing, trying to get away.

Meouch immediately steps in, and kicks the vendor down, and pulls the girl into his arms, growling with rage, on the near break of going animalistic.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch her."

The vendor growls. "She stole from me! She stole three apples and a loaf of bread! Little shit deserves to be beatened!"

Meouch reaches into his pocket, and pulls out all his change, and chucks it at the vendor and full force, to make the coins hurt him when they hit him.

"There, now you got your money back. Get the fuck out of here." He growls.

The vendor growls, and picks up the money and walks off. Leaving Meouch and the small girl in his arms.

The girl is crying softly, clinging to Meouch. She's a bit beatened up, and she's very small and skinny. She looks up at Meouch, her yellow orbs are filled with fear and sadness.

Meouch sighs, heartbroken, and gently sets her down, and kneels to her level. "I'm so, so sorry that this happened. What's your name, kid?"

The girl sobs. "L-Luna..." She's in near hysterics.

He frowns. "Do you want me to take you to your mom or dad?" He asks, trying to calm her down as much as he can.

Luna only sobs more. "I-I don't have a mommy or d-daddy... I'm all a-alone... I've never had p-p-parents..."

"Wait, never?" Meouch asks. "Have... you been out here all alone?"

"I-I was in a o-orphanage... m-my whole life. T-They hated me... t-to the point where they would b-beat me and s-starve me... so I-I ran away a few months ago. And I've b-been here ever since..." Luna answers, crying still.

Meouch feels his heart shatter. This little girl is so young, and she's never been taken care of. Never shown any love. Never even had parents or a family.

"I... I'm so sorry, sweetheart..." He says softly as he hugs Luna close. Being careful as he hugs her, due to the fact she's really weak and small.

Luna almost immediately hugs him back, sobbing into his chest. Her cries are soft, but filled with so much pain and sadness, that Meouch can start to feel his heart literally aching.

He can't bear to hear her cry. Its so heartbreaking. He tries to soothe her, to calm her down. But he also lets her cry, because she's been through so much and she needs to cry.

After a while, she starts to calm down, and she wipes her eyes and pulls back a bit. Meouch notices she's still holding his hand, and she doesn't look like she wants to let go of it.

He squeezes her hand gently, and smiles a bit at her. "I'm Commander Meouch, by the way," he introduces. "And I promise I'm not gonna let you get hurt, okay?"

Luna nods, and she holds up her other hand, and holds out her pinkie. "P-Promise..?"

Meouch smiled, and linked his pinkie with hers, making a pinkie promise. "I promise."

Luna smiles, a small, weak, but absaloutly adorable smile, and she hugs him again. Meouch chuckles, and hugs her close, standing up, and begins walking to find Sung.

"W-Where are we going?" Luna asks.

"To find my friend, Sung," Meouch answers. "I'm gonna tell him about you, and I'll have him patch you up on our way back to Earth."

Luna looks at Meouch, in shock and awe. "E-Earth..?"

He smiles. "Yep. See, me, and my friends, and my two nephews and niece, all live in this HUGE house on Earth. And since you need a home and a family, I thought I would bring you home with us." He answers. "If... you don't want to go to Earth, I can--"

"N-No.." Luna intrupts. "I-I want to go with you. T-To Earth."

Meouch smiles. "Alright then, kiddo. First we find Sung, then we can go home."

\------------

Sung was humming 'Synthesize Her' to himself as he walked around the market, a small basket filled with food and a few things for the kids at his side.

Meouch sees him, and rushes over, Luna asleep in his arms. She fell asleep a few minutes ago, and honestly, she needs the rest.

Sung looks to Meouch and gasps. "Holy shit!" He meets him halfway, looking at Luna. "Dude, she's all beat up, what happened?!"

Meouch shushes him, not wanting him to wake up Luna. "Okay, I saw a vendor beating her up because she stole, and I ran over and stopped him. I found out her name is Luna, she's like, four, and she's been in a abusive orphanage her whole life, and she's coming with us."

Sung nods. "Okay. Let me pay for some things and I'll patch her up on the ship." He says as he quickly runs off, trying to hurry.

Luna wakes up a bit, and looks up at Meouch. "P-Papa..?"

Meouch gasps a bit, out of shock. "U-Um... yes..?"

She smiles a bit. "I-Is... is that o-okay..? To c-call you P-Papa..?"

He nods. "Y-Yeah, of course," he smiles. "Its more then okay."

Luna smiles, and hugs him tightly. "I-I love you, P-Papa..."

"I love you too, Cubby.."


	5. Family

Around a month later, the family was complete. Each of the guys loved their kids, and they are so happy to have them in their lives.

The kids have been through some pretty traumatic things already in their young lives, which breaks the dads hearts, but also makes them feel more protective then ever over them.

Whenever Constel has a flashback to when she witnessed her planet die from illnesses, Havve is hugging her close, and assuring her she's safe and she's okay.

Whenever Pluto breaks down because he misses his mom, Sung is right there, assuring him his mom will always be with him, and that she's watching over and keeping him safe.

Whenever Neptune breaks down about his home, and his family, Phobos holds him close and calms him down, trying not to cry either, since he knows the pain he's going through.

Whenever Luna has a panic attack, or breaks down because she's scared, Meouch will snuggle up to her, and purr to calm her down. Even letting her pet his mane, because he's recently found out that calms her down too.

They promise to keep the kids safe, or the rest of time. They promise to be there and raise the kids, they swear on it.

Each dad loves their kid so much, and each of the kids love their dad.

They're now one small, but also kinda big, happy family.


End file.
